Alice Hearts
by crying-clouds
Summary: Once his heart was stolen, so was his Alice. 'Natsume you think you can steal every girl's Alice, but you will never steal mine.'


My world was a game. There were winners and losers, heartbreakers and heartbroken. Love was just a term that was thrown around, and everyone knew the consequences. In this Alice world, a stolen heart equals a stolen Alice.

There are two types of Alice groups that I categorize everyone in. The first is the rich Alices, also known as snobs, players and excuse-my-language bitches. They think they are superior because of their wealth. Rich Alices are the most stuck-up people I've ever met, but no one agrees with me because eveybody's a gold digger.

Then there's type number two: the poor Alices, which are literally the best people I could've ever met. I grew up with all the kids my age. The adults around here were like my second family. All the younger children that grew up here were like the siblings I never got to have. We all know each other and we bond as a community, using our Alices to help each other with our daily lives. I do not know how my life would be without every single one of them. Without Anna's Alice (cooking), our town would probably die of famine. Without Nonoko's Alice (potion-making), our town wouldn't have any medicine to treat patients. Everybody makes themselves useful to the community, and the way that everyone can be friendly, safe and comfortable around each other put a smile on my face every day.

My Alice? Nothing interesting really. I never really have the opportunity to use it; I feel that if I use it for fun, then I'd be hurting others. The only time I ever use my Alice is during weddings. I stand next to the priest and perform the shifting of the two Alices. I am thankful that I have this talent, because observing two lovers at a wedding is truly a beautiful sight. My Alice was something that everyone was afraid of: The Stealing Alice, but the funny thing was, no one was afraid of me. My teacher once quoted 'Her smile is as radiant as the sun, we don't know where we'd be without your cheerfulness everyday'. I would never forget those words.

There was one particular morning that I would never forget, where I woke up to the sounds of Ruka's animals. The big chick sounded as cuter than ever. I could smell Anna's waffles, even if her house was all the way across towns. I could smell all the toppings she was preparing: bananas, blueberries, boysenberries, raspberries, blackberries and my favourite: strawberries. It was such a heavenly smell.

"Mikan!", my mother called, who seemed happier than usual on that day. I bounced chirpily down the stairs, a mystery forming into my head of why she was so happy.

My mystery was soon answered when she was waving a letter at me. My stomach churned as I grabbed hold of the letter. The logo of Gakuen Alice was stamped on the envelope.

Dear Sakura Mikan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered one of many scholarships at our school. We are interested in your gift, and we believe that you have the potential to be successful in the future. We are looking forward to seeing you soon.

**Gakuen Alice**

For once in my life, I was speechless. I gawked at their signature writing. I couldn't believe it.

"Mikan, do you know what this means!?", my mother squealed, tears forming in her eyes. I responded with a grin on my face.

"Mother, I can't believe this!", I squealed in return, jumping up and down.

Although there was always a grin plastered on my face, I had many doubts and I knew I was in for a lot of trouble in the future.

* * *

It was my day of my departure. Ruka and I stood confidently on stage as the major prepared for his goodbye speech. Two people from each town were selected to receive a scholarship for Gakuen Alice. I could recognise so many people in the crowd of one hundred people. I knew it would be hard to separate from them.

"We are gathered here today to sadly announce the parting of youngsters Nogi Ruka and Sakura Mikan. They have shone through the community, and are very deserving of the scholarships they each have received. They will be missed dearly, and life here won't be the same without them. Ruka, you have given our community a better understanding of animals. Your incredible talent allows us to cooperate with our special native animals. I think we can all agree how helpful the animals have been to our community. I don't think my words can ever be so thankful of your actions. And Mikan, on behalf of our community, we strongly appreciate your caring gestures that you have made. Something as little as helping our elderlies walk across the street would make their day. I think everyone can think of at least one friendly gesture that you have done. Ruka, Mikan, you have spent the first sixteen years of your life growing in this heart-warming community. I know that both of you will become successful, rich Alices and I hope you'll always look back on this happy family. Good luck to you both, and have a nice trip."

There were roars, cheering, and a few cries. My friends stood on the first row of the crowd, cheering with tears in their eyes. It made me want to cry. I glanced at Ruka, but I found him already looking at me. Our eyes were speaking, our thoughts were mutual. As we walked down the stage, we were surrounded by our loved ones. It hurt so much to say goodbye. I wouldn't see these people in a long time.

My friends: Anna, Nonoko and Iinchou ran up to me and huddled us in a circle. It was evident on their face how upset they were.

"DON'T FORGET US!", Nonoko wailed, who was not afraid to start her one litre of tears.

"WE'LL MISS YOU!", cried Anna, who continued her sobs and cries.

"I can't believe you're leaving me with them", Iinchou said, looking weirdly at the two girls. That made me laugh.

"Don't worry guys! We can always contact each other and I'll always visit!", I replied, another grin plastered on my face.

As I was leaving to the 'oh-so-extravagant' limo, I heard them say "BEWARE OF THE BARBIES!".

I laughed. Barbies was an inside joke we used to insult the female snobby rich Alices.

The last person I was embraced my was my mother. My mother was the main person I didn't want to leave. My father died, and now I'm leaving her. She silently sobbed in my shoulder, and I could feel her tears wetting my shirt. My mother was the strongest, independent women I knew. Now that I was leaving, she was all alone. More tears flowed from her eyes. She couldn't speak a word yet I could understand everything she wanted to say to me. I didn't want to get teary in front of her; I wanted her last memory of me to be happy.

I smiled at her and said "Mum, I love you". This set her off to another series of tears.

I entered the limo, waving at mother through the windows. I saw everyone else standing and waving. It was goodbye forever. The engines of the limo were starting, and my mother screamed out the only words she could utter:

MIKAN PROTECT YOUR HEART.

Protect my heart I will.

**Disclaimer: I do not know Gakuen Alice**

Hey guys, I'm new to all this and I would really appreciate if you reviewed :) &I'm very aware that I rushed this chapter.


End file.
